White Flag
by xoh
Summary: Involves something close to stalking, a note pouring out one man's feelings, and the wind. Dramione one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter or the song _White Flag. _They are the property of J.K. Rowling and Dido. _

--

White Flag

--

Whatever had possessed him to even attempt this, he had no idea, but in his opinion it was the best idea he'd had in awhile. He tried not to get his hopes up, told himself she wouldn't be there and if she was, he couldn't allow himself to talk to her for it would be too hard later on when he was at home. He really had no idea what to expect if he saw her. She had a family of her own now, a husband, children, a life without her ever having to think of him, so even if he did talk to her it's not like it'd be anything like it was. Nothing would ever be like it was. Sure he would regret this later, but too invested in the idea to turn back now, he walked into the park that had once been a place of secret meetings and romantic outings for him. Now it held nothing but painfully wonderful memories and the hope that he could steal a glance at his beloved. He looked around at all the people. Women with their children, joggers, and people with their pets. Minutes passed, though it felt like forever, and he was losing the small bit of hope he had had to begin with. It was a stupid idea, the worst idea he had had. Of course she wouldn't be there, why would she return to the place they had spent most of their time together? She had moved on, and he should too, however hard it would be. He was just turning to leave, beating himself up when at last he found her.

He watched from afar, having enough sense not to get too close and let it be known he was there; it would cause too many problems and all he wanted was to see her. She looked just as he remembered her only a little older and more beautiful, though he didn't think that was possible. She was sitting beneath a tree reading some book, as per usual. Her wild hair falling down her back in waves, she never tamed them but let them loose like they were Medusa's snakes ready to strike at any moment, which was how he preferred it. He could still feel the softness of the tresses, welcoming not at all like snake skin. At first glance her eyes looked to be the same shade as her hair, but quite the contrary. They weren't brown at all but a shade of gold that made you think you were falling into the depths of heaven only to be sorely disappointed when she looked away from you. Her body was small and lithe like a ballerina's, too small in his opinion but perfect for her. He could still feel her warm body cradled in his, he could still smell her indescribable scent, he could imagine the way her pale cheeks flushed red when she did something embarrassing. And he couldn't bring himself to look away from her, not even when she noticed him staring.

There wasn't any anger in her eyes when she looked up at him, nor was her angelic face contorted in discomfort. He nodded his head, knowing anything other than that simple gesture would cause her to become angry; he couldn't stand to be the cause of that. She just stared at him, her eyes shinning with tears and he could see the depth of pity, maybe even sadness in them. She shook her head and he could see the corner of her mouth twitch in a small smile. He watched her turn and walk away, not bothering to follow. Instead he turned the other way and left. He knew he should feel guilty for stealing those few moments of her attention, those mere seconds of acknowledgment she had promised to never give him again, but he just felt content. That bit of smile would be the last thing he saw from her for a long time and he engraved it's every last detail into his mind.

--

The next day she found a letter taped to the very tree she sat beneath yesterday addressed to her. Taking the heavy parchment in her hands, she recognized the stationary and handwriting at once. It was unexpected as was his sudden appearance yesterday and she had no idea what to think or how to feel, which was usually her reaction to everything he did. She contemplated throwing it away, but she decided against her better judgment, knowing she'd regret it later. Hands shaking, she opened the envelope and read it. The tears she had been unable to shed yesterday came back, this time spilling over onto her face. And although she felt more sadness than she had ever experienced before, she smiled. It lasted the rest of the day, even after the wind picked up and tore the note from her hands.

--

The letter floated easily on the gentle hands of the wind, making it's way through the loud city and into the outskirts of a small town. It began descending as the wind lessened, flipping and falling at great speed. It came to rest on the soft bed of grass near a small lake. The edges fluttered as a last great gust of wind was picked up one last time before finding it's way onto the glassy surface of the lake. The water slowly seeped through the parchment, smearing the elegant scrawl that put into words the feelings of one man, meant for the woman he had and always will love. It was carried to the other edge, where it found it's final resting place in the hands of a witch who had been compelled to visit the lake that day. The woman opened the letter and read the words she would never forget:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, I'd still have felt it. Where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were. I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again and I caused nothing but trouble. I understand if you can't talk to me again ad if you live by the rules of "it's over", then I'm sure that that makes sense. And when we meet, which I'm sure we will, all that was there, will be there still. I'll let it pass and hold my tongue. And you will think that I've moved on. I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be._

_Yours always,_

_Draco_

_**fin.**_

_**Author Note: **__So this is my first one-shot. It's pretty much a Dramione Drabble and yeah. I was listening to the song _White Flag _by Dido and thought it would make an interesting story. But instead I made it so the letter is the song's lyrics. Reviews are welcome and love!_


End file.
